


【翔润】隐秘果实（上）

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	【翔润】隐秘果实（上）

“松本さん，这里就是了。”护士小姐带领着全副武装的松本润，敲响了主治医生办公室的大门。  
“失礼了。”  
“请进。”门内传来沉稳的声音。  
护士推开大门，做了一个请的手势。  
“樱井医生，这位是今天下午预约的患者。”说完朝松本礼貌一笑后带上房门离开了办公室。

 

松本这才好好打量了一下周围的环境，这是一间非常宽敞的办公室，午后的阳光从玻璃窗外打进来，显得明亮而整洁，盎然的绿色植物又给屋内增添了一些生机。  
不愧是T市最好的医院，松本心想。  
“松本さん？请这边坐。”坐在办公桌前的樱井翔从病例中抬起头来微笑示意。  
松本点了点头，在桌对面的椅子上坐了下来。  
眼前的医生简直出人意料的年轻，发蜡将刘海固定好露出光洁的额头，往下是大而有神的眼睛和尖尖的下巴。  
松本有些怀疑，这么年轻真的是这里最有名的主治医生吗……  
“松本さん，请问是哪里不舒服呢？”樱井开口询问。  
“嗯……”松本有些难以启齿。  
“松本さん，请你放宽心，我们医院是有绝对保密义务的，而且现在只有我们两个人，你不妨尝试着拿掉墨镜和口罩？”樱井柔声解释。  
“抱歉，我忘记了。”松本赶忙摘下了帽子，墨镜和口罩。  
看着口罩下露出的巴掌大的小脸，樱井怔住了一秒。  
樱井也是会看电视的人，当然立马认出了眼前的人就是现在大热的偶像歌手松本润。  
不过专业意识马上让樱井正色起来，“松本さん可以跟我描述一下你的情况吗？”  
“我……”松本放在桌下的双手不安地绞在了一起，“我是omega……”  
“嗯，我们这里就是omega专科呢。”樱井笑了笑，感受到松本的紧张，只好尽量舒缓语气让对方感到放松。  
“我……我没有发情期……”松本的声音很轻，轻到让樱井以为自己听错了。

 

一个omega怎么可能没有发情期？  
樱井从医这么多年，从来没有遇到过这种情况。  
“那，松本さん的这个情况是从什么时候开始的呢？”  
“自从性别分化那次之后，就几乎没有再遇到过发情期……”松本长长的睫毛忽闪忽闪地泄露出了他此时紧张的心情。  
“几乎？那也就是说还是有发情期的吗？”樱井追问。  
“我不知道那算不算……是有过几次，但每一次都很快就结束了，几乎不会影响到我的日常生活。”  
“那松本さん平时会吃抑制剂吗？”  
“不会……我的信息素很淡，不用心闻几乎闻不到。”  
樱井想到曾经在新闻杂志上看到，当红偶像歌手性别成谜之类的报道，突然有些明白了。  
“好的，我了解了，你需要先做一个全面的身体检查。松本さん不知道你明天能否抽空再来医院一次？其中一些报告的结果要明天才能知道。”樱井停下写病例的手，抬头对松本说。  
“好的。”尽管每日的行程都很紧，但松本想还是速战速决的好。  
“好，刚刚带你进来的小林护士会将所有的注意事项告知你。”樱井站起身，伸出手与松本握了握，“那，明天见，松本さん。”  
“谢谢你，樱井医生。”松本带上自己的武装工具告别了樱井。

 

事情最早是被松本润从小一起长大的好友二宫和也发现的。  
那个时候松本润的歌手事业才刚起步，还有许多空闲泡在二宫和也家一起打游戏。  
“nino，前几天怎么回事，都联系不上你。”松本操纵着游戏手柄，用手肘捅了捅隔壁的二宫和也。  
“发情期。”二宫声音闷闷的。  
“哦，对哦。”松本想起来了，二宫的周期的确是最近这段时间。  
“啧，真难熬。”恹恹地吐槽了一句。  
“我看你索性去找相叶酱算了，反正你这么喜欢他。”松本也不知道二宫为什么迟迟不对相叶雅纪出手，明明这么喜欢又是从小一起长大的竹马。  
“我才不要去找那个笨蛋呢！”小尖嗓乍然响起，屏幕里传出了 “game over”的提示音。  
“哈哈，nino真是的。”松本知道这个人口是心非的性格，没再多说什么。  
“话说，发情期有这么难熬吗？”漫不经心地一个问题，空气突然陷入了沉默。  
“J，你在开玩笑吗？”二宫露出了讶异的表情，转头看向松本。  
松本皱起眉头，“我没有开玩笑啊，我一直很好奇为什么nino的发情期每个月都会来，频率会不会太高了一点？你要不要去看看医生？”  
那时松本和二宫都才分化出性别不久，松本更是处在对性别一事懵懂无知的状态中。  
“……”二宫顿了一会儿，“J，大事不好。”  
“嗯？”  
“你告诉我，你上一次的发情期是什么时候？”二宫捧住松本的脸，正色道。  
“嗯……大概是三个月前吧？”松本歪着脑袋回忆了一下。  
“三，三个月前？！”二宫瞪大了眼睛，“然后呢，持续多久？什么感觉？”  
松本有些奇怪，不过还是老实回答了，“大概半小时吧，感觉的话……有点头晕，没力气，其他的好像就没什么了。”  
“……”  
“…………”  
“………………”

 

后来松本才知道，他就是传说中的“性冷感”，omega界数十万人才能碰到一个的概率。  
可谓是，极小概率事件。  
松本润在这之后尝尽了甜头。  
极少的发情期就意味着他可以像Beta甚至Alpha一样正常地投入工作，因为极其淡薄的信息素也免去了许多麻烦的骚扰和随之而来的问题。  
托“性冷感”的福，松本的事业飞速地走起了上坡路，而性别成谜，可攻可受也成了饭们的一个萌点。  
不过所有的事情，只要有好的一面也必然存在着缺陷。  
二十代前期的松本润从来没有考虑过恋爱相关的一切话题，步入二十代后期之后，身边的亲友们开始陆陆续续地找到了自己的幸福。  
就在前段时间，松本刚去参加了大亲友小栗旬的婚礼。  
小栗旬的新娘是个温柔又贤惠的omega女性。看着平时和自己胡闹的好友在婚礼上竟流露出难得一见的认真和发自内心的笑容，台下的松本突然涌出了一阵羡慕之情。  
真好啊，恋爱结婚什么的。  
可是别说结婚了，就连恋爱对于松本而言都是遥不可及。  
试问，一个几乎散发不出信息素的omega如何吸引alpha呢。  
“去看一看吧，J。”二宫和也的建议在松本润的脑海里响起。

 

松本润再次全副武装地出现在医院的时候已经少了许多心虚和慌张感，多亏于T市综合病院非常周到的保密服务。  
“樱井医生，打扰了。”这次不需要护士的带领，松本直接敲响了办公室的门。  
“请进。”  
樱井抬头看到来人是松本，从一旁的抽屉里拿出了一个档案袋。  
“松本さん，请坐。”樱井将所有的报告取出，摊在桌子上。  
“樱井医生……结果怎么样？”松本的内心有些忐忑。  
樱井在胸前交叉起双手，直视着松本的眼睛，“松本さん，你所有的指标都很正常。”  
“比如，你的激素水平，生殖腔结构，或者是腺体的指标。”樱井指着桌上的报告详细地解释给松本听，“都在正常的水平范围之内，也没有出现别的异变。”  
“那……究竟是什么原因……？”  
“松本さん，现在人们对于omega的探索还有限，仅在我们能够检测的范围之内，没有异常，但不代表我可以完全肯定的说没有问题。”  
“所以……现在不知道原因？”  
“不能排除生理上的原因，但同时也要考虑心理方面的因素。”  
“那……樱井医生……”  
仿佛感受到了松本的不安，樱井柔声安慰道：“松本さん放心，我们可以尝试着先治疗一段时间，看看效果。”  
“好。”樱井的声音意外地让人有一种安心感，松本点了点头。  
“现在要先给松本さん做一个身体检查，这边来。”  
樱井起身打开了房间内的诊疗室的门，示意松本进去。

 

诊疗室内有许多仪器和设备，大部分松本都叫不上名字甚至不知道作用，正中间放置着一张用白色的消毒床单铺好的小床。  
松本有些站立不安地看向背对着他的樱井，披着白大褂的背影纤长有度，给人一种沉稳安心的感觉，此时樱井正拿起塑胶手套戴在骨节分明的双手上。  
“松本さん，我要先做一个指检，如果可以的话请你脱掉裤子，趴在那边的床上。”  
虽然樱井的话温柔得如同春风拂面，但内容着实让松本害羞得不知所措。  
“要……全部脱掉？”松本指了指下半身。  
“是，麻烦松本さん配合了。”樱井已经站在了诊疗床边。  
松本就算再害羞也只好挪动着脚步过去，以0.5倍速的慢动作缓慢地解开皮带。  
感受到松本内心的挣扎，樱井安慰道：“松本さん，不用紧张，omega科室里所有的医生按照规定都是beta，所以不会有什么意外发生。”  
“嗯，我相信樱井医生。”不知道为什么仅仅两次见面而已，松本却打从心里相信眼前这位稳重的医生。  
松本依照樱井的要求趴在了诊疗床上，僵硬得就像1，2，3木头人。  
忽然后颈被贴上了一个东西，突如其来的凉意让松本抖了抖。  
“松本さん，这个是检测你的信息素的仪器。”  
“检测信息素？”  
“因为松本さん的信息素水平不高，在检测的过程中看看是否能够出现波动。”樱井耐心地解释。  
“好。”  
“开始了哦，一会儿可能会有些难受。”樱井的声音在身后响起，松本看不见他的人，脑海里却能浮现出樱井医生认真的模样。  
温热的手掌轻轻掰开臀瓣，身后那个从来没有人触碰过的地方被缓缓地推进了一个指节，因为干涩而凸显出了异物感。  
“会痛吗？”  
“不会……就是有点难受。”  
松本的后穴没有如同正常的omega一样敏感地分泌出润滑液，樱井将手指继续往里探入的同时，也开始微微地旋转，仿佛在寻找着什么。  
“松本さん，如果有任何感觉请告诉我。”  
“好……”松本的整个脑袋都要埋进了枕头里，声音闷闷地从空隙里传出来。  
樱井轻笑出声，“松本さん，放轻松，没有这么可怕的。”手下的动作却没有停下，继续往后穴的深处探索着。  
“嗯——”松本发出了一丝微不可闻的呻吟，伴随着身体轻微的颤动。  
“松本さん，请问有什么感觉吗？”  
“有点……奇怪的感觉……”松本的声音越来越小。  
樱井在这块区域按压了几下，引得松本又发出了几声低低的呻吟。  
“松本さん，这里是你的敏感区域，现在我会着重按摩这块区域，看看你的腺体和液体分泌的反应。”  
不要一本正经地说这样让人恥ずかしい的话啊！松本感觉耳朵开始不受控制地灼烧了起来，更加用力地把脸往里面蹭了蹭。  
看到松本一副像小猫缩起来的样子，樱井突然觉得眼前的画面像极了宠物医院里躲在自己窝里的小奶猫。  
手下的动作放轻了不少，在松本有反应的敏感区域来回骚刮着，逐渐地感受到后穴涌出来的湿意。樱井抬眼，看了看腺体检测仪，上面的指数总算开始有一些增高的趋势。  
“松本さん的敏感点相较于其他的omega藏的非常深，这也是不易发情的原因之一。”  
“嗯……啊……樱井医生……感觉好奇怪……”声音断断续续的。  
“腺体指数已经开始升高了，松本さん现在可以闻到自己信息素的味道吗？”  
“嗯……能……”松本能感受到腺体开始微微发热，信息素的味道也开始清晰了起来，以往从来不会这样，而更让他难以启齿的是后穴传来的湿意，和那个在体内打着圈的纤长手指。  
“好了，松本さん可以起来了。”就在松本觉得自己就快忍耐不下去的时候，樱井结束了检查，温柔地拿纸巾拭去了股间滴落的液体。  
樱井绅士地转过身整理器具，给松本留下了穿裤子的时间，就听到身后松本小心地问道：“樱井医生，情况怎么样？”  
摘了塑胶手套，樱井转回身详细地为松本说明，“初步的检查是没有太大的问题，但松本さん的身体易感度较高，敏感点也隐藏得比较深，所以接下来可以通过一系列的刺激治疗来引出发情期。”  
“好。”松本再度因为樱井的话烧起了脸颊，“那多久来治疗一次？”  
“一周一到两次，松本さん可以根据自己的时间来安排，毕竟明星也很忙吧。”樱井微微一笑，表示理解。  
“太好了，谢谢樱井医生。”

 

回到家的松本在经纪人驱车离开之后，把自己摔进了床里。  
白天检查的细节一幕幕的在脑海里浮现，樱井医生英俊的侧脸，柔和的话语，温热的手掌以及……灵活的……手指。  
想到这里，松本感觉脸上的温度又高了起来。  
“啊……不要再想了……”松本的四肢像八爪鱼一样在床单上来回滑动了几下，卷起了一边的被角就将自己裹成了一个饭团。  
另一边下班后的樱井翔，拎着24小时便利店买的便当，在茶几前坐下打开了一听啤酒开始享受晚餐。  
电视里正在重播前几日的music station，镜头一转，其中一位的嘉宾正是樱井今日下午的病人。  
松本润穿着机车皮衣和亮晶晶的闪片裤子，梳着大背头在舞台上边唱歌边扭着腰，气场全开。  
可樱井的脑海里却不由自主的回想起下午松本躺在床上喉咙间溢出的呻吟，和此刻低沉歌唱的嗓音完全不同。  
“不要乱想了。”樱井拍了拍脸，强行将画面赶出脑中。

 

松本润没有想到，竟然在医院之外的地方见到了樱井翔。  
刚刚录制完音番节目结束了一天行程的松本正和经纪人走出了节目录制大厅，就看见走廊的另一端樱井和电视台的工作人员一路走来。  
“哎？！樱井医生？”  
对面的樱井抬起头来注意到了松本，“啊，松本さん。”  
“樱井医生怎么在这里？”松本的语气有些激动。  
“有一个医学节目邀请了我做专家来宾，现在刚刚结束录制。”樱井和工作人员点头道别，跟松本攀谈了起来。  
“这样啊，樱井医生真厉害呢。”松本毫不保留地夸赞道。  
“哪里，松本さん过奖了。”樱井笑着挠了挠头，“松本さん接下来还有安排吗？”  
“没有了，今天的行程已经结束了。”  
“那，要一起吃晚饭吗？”

 

樱井介绍的地方是一家位于杂居楼底下的小居酒屋，出乎松本的意料。  
“樱井医生意外地很大叔呢。”松本打趣道。  
“这家店真的很棒哦，幸好我认识老板，不然排队都能排到好几个月之后呢。” 两人在小小的店内找到位置坐下。  
“而且来这里的人都是大叔，没有人会注意明星什么的，松本さん可以放心地吃。”樱井降低了声音用手捂着嘴巴说道。  
“那就谢谢樱井医生的好意了。”松本被樱井逗笑了。  
“呐，松本さん在医院外面就别叫我樱井医生了吧，听起来怪怪的。”  
“那……”松本眨了眨眼，“樱井さん？”  
“fufufu，樱井さん也行，不过更想听到樱井君呢，松本君。”樱井笑着露出了洁白的牙齿，明亮的眼睛就这么一眨不眨地看着松本。  
“……樱，樱井君。”在樱井的注视下，松本觉得喉咙有些干涩，大概是今天唱了歌的缘故吧，一定是。  
樱井优哉地拿起菜单递了一份给松本，“松本君，有什么想吃的吗？”  
“没有特别想吃的……”松本匆匆扫了一眼，选择障碍又让他开始有些纠结。  
“那我推荐这里的牛肉饭哦，赛高！”说起吃的樱井的眼睛都在放光，kirakira的很耀眼。  
“好。”  
在点完单之后，两个人陷入了一阵沉默。  
樱井拿起眼前的茶水不停地喝了起来，松本也被感染吃起了桌上的小菜。  
接受樱井医生的治疗迄今已经有一个月了，但此刻两人却第一次摆脱了医生和病患的身份在医院之外的地方像朋友一样坐下来吃饭。明明樱井是最了解松本“身体”的人，两人却是第一次坐下来聊治病之外的话题，让松本觉得有些不可思议。  
“樱井医……君，是为什么想要做omega这方面的医生呢？”松本率先打破了略微有些尴尬的安静氛围。  
“啊，这个啊……”樱井像是想起了什么，低头笑了笑，“一开始是因为家人的原因，后来大概是作为医者的执着吧。”  
“樱井君很厉害呢，坚持理想什么的。”松本露出了崇拜的眼神。  
樱井被松本夸的有些不好意思，“松本君可是star呢。”  
“这没什么的，跟治病救人比起来。”  
“如果说我是坚持理想，那松本君就是贩卖梦想给所有人，岂不是更厉害。”  
松本久违地感觉到心跳在加速，就像回到每次在巨蛋开演唱会前五分钟时那样。

 

两人把酒言欢间不知不觉已经到了深夜。  
等樱井反应过来时，松本已经红着脸微醺地靠在了一边的墙上。  
“松本君？松本君？”樱井伸出手在松本的眼前来回晃动了几下。  
“嗯……樱井君……喝不动了……”松本瘪了瘪嘴。  
看来是醉的不轻，樱井笑着摇了摇头，走上前将人扛在肩膀上在路边叫了一辆出租车。  
好不容易问清楚松本家的住址，费了一番力气才将一个酒醉的人拖到沙发上，樱井翔靠在沙发边缘微微喘着气。  
“还真是容易喝醉呢……”  
刚一回头就看到松本睁着大眼睛一眨不眨地看着自己，吓得樱井差点弹坐起来。  
“樱井医生……你怎么在这里？”松本笑得眯起了眼睛像一只偷腥的小猫，“樱井医生来喝酒啊……”  
“不喝了，松本君你都喝醉了。”樱井满脸好笑地摸了摸松本柔软的发丝。  
“樱井医生……樱井君……翔君……翔君……”松本撒娇的语调带着点奶声奶气，将手搭在了樱井的肩上。  
“翔君的……肩膀真的好溜呢……其实我一直都想说……都搭不住……”松本嘟囔着撅起了嘴巴。  
“喂，松本君……”  
“翔君……翔君……”  
“嗯？”  
“好热啊……翔君……”松本开始自顾自地脱起了衣服，一个用力将衬衫直接掰开，断了线的扣子顺势滑到了地上，发出一连串咕噜声。  
“哎？！松本君……”樱井看着躺在沙发上扭动着身体开始脱衣的松本手足无措。  
“好热……”松本把裤子往下拽了拽，“好难受……翔君……摸一摸……”  
说罢，松本就拉着樱井的手想要往身后探去。  
“松本君……松本君，等等！”樱井赶忙站起身，扶住扭动的松本，手指触及后颈，摸到了微微发烫的腺体，热度让樱井仿佛被灼伤似的收回了手。  
“嗯……”松本闭上了眼睛躺了回去。  
“松本君……好好休息。”樱井去房间搬来了被子为松本盖好。  
房间内充满了淡薄酒气夹杂着松本润身上晚香玉的信息素的香甜气味，樱井在身侧握紧了拳头，步履匆忙地离开了松本的公寓。  
落荒而逃。


End file.
